


Don't you want to fall asleep, Forget about our sorrow?

by Torapadora



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Psycho Pass AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torapadora/pseuds/Torapadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness eveloped the room as I sat and stared and read through the evidence again and again. Nothing. Not a single thing. The body was left with no clue of how the man died, no signs inside or outside the body. It was simply impossible to find out how the man was murdered. It was driving me insane. <br/>Me, L. The worlds best detective and inspector, couldn’t solve a case. Meanwhile the culprit was laughing at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you want to fall asleep, Forget about our sorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Woah sorry for it being short made it while procrastinating lmao

The darkness eveloped the room as I sat and stared and read through the evidence again and again. Nothing. Not a single thing. The body was left with no clue of how the man died, no signs inside or outside the body. It was simply impossible to find out how the man was murdered. It was driving me insane. 

Me, L. The worlds best detective and inspector, couldn’t solve a case.

Meanwhile the culprit was laughing at me. 

 

Kira. That’s what they called him. He could kill anyone, anytime without leaving any trace. He only killed people who would be missed if killed. He was taunting me. In the begining he was so careful that not even the whole body would be found, only small pieces like tooth or hair. But now, he was taunting me. ’Come and get me L’ he chanted. I bit my thumb in frustration.

’’It’s 3 am Ryuuzaki, I am sorry but I must advice you to go to bed. It’s not good for your health’’ His sleek voice said, I was too deep in thought to notice him slipping in.

Who is he, you ask? Light Yagami, a man as beautiful as an angel and had an charm that’d make you do anything he’d ask you to. He was amazingly smart, the only one that could match me. Light Yagami was perfect in every sense of the word.

His smile could make nature laws bend, with a flick of a wrist he could have anything he wants. He could change society from the inside, be rich and live as a filthy politician. But he doesn’t. He chose to work with his dad at the Public Safety Bureau. Why? Because of justice. He was golden. His fathers pride and joy. His mother little sweet heart. The perfect brother. Completely selfless to his family.

But – 

 

he was so fake. I have never seen him show an emotion around other people that was not decided on what was socially accepted. A liar. His tongue was as dirty and yet with that seductive tone he made everyone believe his word. A killer. I have yet been able to prove that he’s Kira but I know that he is. I can see it in his broken smile, the way he hides himself behind layers of masks. I saw behind them thought. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. It conflicted me. I don’t want him to be but he is.

’’Oh sorry Light perhaps I would be in bed if you stopped killing people’’ I say in a monotone voice with childish and taunting undertones.

He gives me an annoyed look and takes a seat beside me, he then crosses his long legs making his all too tight pants show them off. ’’Really? Are we not over this yet? I couldn’t possibly be Kira and you know it’’ he finished the sentence off with a perfect smile.

I frown . ’’Unfortunately I do not have the evidence yet, but believe me my dear – justice will prevail.’’

 

His mask doesn’t crack but I can sense him getting annoyed. He gives me a glimps of himself by showing of an arrogant smirk. ’’My psycho pass is as clear as a summer day, L.’’

And it was. According to the justice system, who has yet to failed me, he was as innocent as a newborn baby. I don’t know how but he somehow has managed to to fool the system.

I sigh ’’ that may be true. But I bet Light just flashed his pretty smile and made the sibyl system change after his will’’

’’...I’ll just take that as a compliment about how you love my smile.’’ He said, flashing me one of them teasingly.

The smile gives me an unpleasant feeling, not really unpleasant but I was experiencing feeling which was unpleasant in itself. ’’Light – kun is such a narcissist.’’

’’No I call it being self aware’’ he says, staring into my eyes deeply as if trying to read my thoughts. I don’t break eye contact, seeing as I’m trying to do the same thing. The room became filled with tension.

’’I suppose so’’ I say slowly breking away my gaze. ’’Lucifer was god’s most beautiful angel after all’’

’’I feel somehow offended that you compared me to the devil.’’ He said, still masking his feelings with politeness.

’’Oh? Would you rather I compare you to God, Kira? Playing with peoples life as he pleases. I bet that is what Light – kuns ego tells him’’ I say, wanting nothing more but to rile him up.

His breath hitch and he moves closer. ’’Playing with lives as a god you say? I’m not kira by any means but I don’t feel like he has any sense of justice now does he?’’

’’Don’t you know all about it? You kill the ones that got away, the one with the money’’ I say, ’’Not that I blame you but It’s not justice. It’s murder’’

He puts a finger on my temple, forming his hand into a symbolic gun.

’’When you point the gun at the innocent man and shoot him – is that justified by you standing behind the sibyl system? Would Kira perhaps be your best friend if he killed behind a badge?’’ He says moving closer by the second, ’’Killer deserve to die, not depressed people – being depressed doesn’t mean you deserve to sit in a cell all your life or worse be killed. That’s where your justice fails you’’

His mouth was just inches apart from mine, the air between us was warm from our breaths. ’’Of course not. Kira would be my lover’’ and I close the distance with a passionate kiss.


End file.
